


Pirate Play

by Seabo76



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabo76/pseuds/Seabo76
Summary: Be careful what you agree to. Especially when dealing with a master thief with a mischievous streak....
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge





	Pirate Play

"Seriously Kasumi?" 

Marcus Shepard ducked as the hard light cutlass whizzed past where his head had been. He hastily backed up across the cabin until he found himself against the bed frame. Raising his arms, he arched an eyebrow as the Asian thief assumed a classic En Garde position, cutlass weaving a figure eight between them.

"Can we at least talk about this?"

The thief paused, thinking it over, before grinning wickedly and resuming her aggressive advance.

"Avast ya' scurvy swine! You said I could do to you whatever my heart desired," she purred. "Now, kneel and beg for mercy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love these little prompts!  
> I've been finding it hard to actually sit and write full length chapters lately due to watching the world spiral out of control.  
> Between COVID, failing world economy and the fight for equality. All of this just adds to that feeling of general despair.  
> Hopefully this adds a little bit of light on a gloomy day.  
> Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> Seabo76


End file.
